Escolha Feita
by Kah Aluada
Summary: Dorcas se viu numa enrascada. O erro de uma noite estava corroendo o resto de seus dias. Agora ela precisaria se decidir. Enfrentaria o complexo de rejeição criado desde a infância ou deixaria o "não dizer" envenenar seu futuro? Ela não queria fazer mais uma escolha, mas não tinha como fugir.
1. Capítulo 1: Coração partido

**Desclaimer- Personagens e lugares citados são todos propriedade de J.K Rowlling e Warner Bros. Não me pertence. Me divirto sem fins lucrativos. **

N/A: Oi oi gente, tudo bem? Eu voltei! Dessa vez com uma long fic. Quer dizer, mais ou menos, acho que desmembrando dá uns 6 capítulos, no máximo. E sim, é uma DOREM! ^^ Escolhi esse tema porque bem, sei lá. Me perguntei como se seria se o certinho do Remus fizesse alguma cagada e acabou saindo isso.

Essa fic foi escrita basicamente ao som de Sozinho, do Peninha e Linda Rosa da Maria Gadu. Quer quiser pesquisar e dar uma ouvidinha, garanto que não vão se arrepender.

Espero que gostem. Eu reli, mas sabe como é. Sempre passa algum errinho. Fiz com carinho e já estava com saudade de escrever fics! Adoro férias!

**Capítulo 1: O coração partido**

**Pior que o melhor de dois. Melhor do que sofrer depois. Se é isso que me tem ao certo. A moça de sorriso aberto**

Meu estomago estava girando. Minha cabeça doía, eu não queria levantar da cama, eu não podia, estava frio, o inverno logo chegaria. Gemi, sentindo o estomago querer expulsar o que tinha lá. Não pude protelar mais minha ida ao banheiro e levantei. Assim que levantei não deu mais para segurar. O líquido azedo subiu por minha garganta, gosto de estomago vazio com algo mais. O chão ficou sujo e eu andei tremula até o banheiro. Alguns minutos depois Lily Evans apareceu. Ela e Alice. Eu não queria Alice ali dentro, porque eu sentia que ela poderia saber a verdade apenas por me olhar. E mesmo que ela fosse a pessoa indecisa da questão e indiretamente a causa daquela consequência que maltratava meu corpo... Ainda assim eu poderia ser taxada como a errada da história.

-Oh Dorcas.- Lily murmurou preocupada- Não está sendo uma boa semana para você não é?- E segurou meus cabelos carinhosamente enquanto eu abraçava o vazo- O que comeu no jantar?

-Nada...-Murmurei e senti o estomago doer. Mais vômito.

-Doe, você precisa ir à enfermaria. É o terceiro dia que passa mal.- Alice resmungou preocupada e eu despejei mais de mim dentro da privada.- Teremos que fazer os meninos te arrastarem a força?- Sentei no chão, sendo abraçada por Lily. Eu gostava da Cereja, ela era minha amiga porto-seguro. Deitei o rosto um pouco abaixo do ombro dela, era meu lugar favorito quando estava com problemas. E Lily sabia

-Sua mãe está com problemas de novo?

-Não. Seu pai nos salvou Lily.- Murmurei e com a ajuda da minha amiga fui para minha cama. Me cobri, com vergonha e medo, principalmente medo, e Lily sentou ao meu lado

-Doe. Estou preocupada.

-Não é nada Cereja. Só algo que comi na segunda e me fez mal. – Ouvi Alice saindo. Os passos de Emeline juntaram-se ao de Alie e assim que a porta bateu eu suspirei chorosa.

-Dorcas. O que está acontecendo?

Eu não queria falar. Não queria chorar minha vida para Lily mais uma vez. Eu sou uma pessoa com uma história complicada e um caso crônico de timidez que, me permita dizer, não facilita. E o fato de me meter numa situação dessas é mais desesperador ainda.

Minha família se resume a mim e minha mãe. E agora a Lily, que está conosco desde que os pais dela morreram. O que seria espantoso para um puro sangue, se não fosse a verdade por trás do meu nome. Mamãe era solteira, puro sangue, de família abastada, porém deserdada. O motivo? Eu é claro. Ela se apaixonou por meu pai, _perdidamente_, mas ele gostava de outra pessoa. Ela passou uma noite com ele e ficou grávida. Ele casou com outra. Ele não quis saber de mim, absolutamente ignorou o que minha mãe lhe contou e aquilo partiu o coração dela. Meus avós a deserdaram, uma puro sangue se envolver com um mestiço era errado, ficar grávida antes do casamento mais ainda, não casar com o pai do bebê, crime imperdoável. A não ser que ela me doasse para alguém ou deixasse as moças da casa de campo me criando quando eu nascesse. Ela não aceitou isso. Eu jamais poderia chama-la de mãe ou saber disso e aquilo a magoaria mais do que não ter papai ao seu lado. Bem, com ajudinhas aqui e ali ela conseguiu um quarto pequeno em Hogsmead e daí pra frente foram só dificuldades financeiras. Quando entrei em Hogwarts as coisas pioraram, mas eu não sabia. Lily ficou sabendo da situação e contou aos pais. O senhor Evans ofereceu um emprego de recepcionista no escritório dele. Mamãe aprendeu a usar um computador e resolveu fazer faculdade. Ela se formou quando eu fiz os NOM's e até agora só fala o quanto eu devo fazer faculdade trouxa, que isso irá abrir minha cabeça, que isso expandirá meus horizontes além do ingrato mundo bruxo. Ela tem razão. Ainda mais com uma guerra ameaçando explodir. Minha mãe mudou de emprego quando se formou. O senhor Evans ficou muito feliz, ela agora é assistente administrativa de um banco. E está ganhando bem. Temos um apartamento com dois quartos a duas horas de King Cross e daqui um ano ela poderá comprar um carro. Os trouxas são de mais. Mas... Meus planos de faculdade podem ir por água abaixo, assim como a viagem de formatura que ela quer me dar, assim como boa parte da minha juventude e nesse processo, meu coração.

-Doe.- Lily chamou e eu pisquei deixando umas lágrimas escaparem- Vamos nos trocar e ir para enfermaria?- Neguei com a cabeça e ela passou o dedo entre minhas sobrancelhas

-Tem algo a ver com o Halloween? Você está estanha desde aquele dia.

-Eu...- Aquele Halloween. Aquilo foi o ponto culminante de anos de auto flagelação, ou seja lá o que definir. Não posso dizer que é amor se dói tanto- Fiz besteira. –Sussurrei e finalmente sentei

-Você... Você não dormiu com ele? Dormiu?

-Lily... _A minha menstruação está atrasada_.- Sussurrei com medo- A exatamente um mês e nove dias.

-Dorcas. Eu falei pra você. Eu disse pra não fazer isso. E agora, o que vai acontecer? Sabe onde Alice foi? Ela foi se amassar com ele no corredor de história!- Funguei- Ah Merlim, desculpa, eu sei que não é isso que precisa, mas... Eu te avisei.- E me abraçou. Eu comecei a chorar, meu coração despedaçado

-Ela foi mesmo encontra-lo?

-Sim.

-Ele... Ele ainda a quer?

-Ele é louco por ela desde o terceiro ano. Você sabia.

-Mas... Ela não o ama.

-E ele não...Oh Doe, desculpa, mas acredito que... Talvez ele não sinta o mesmo por você.

-Ele é tão...Bonito por dentro.

-Eu não vou mais brigar com você. Eu entendo.- Desfez o abraço e eu quase reclamei. Os olhos bondosos da minha amiga me encararam e as mãos limparam minhas bochechas- Garotos como Sirius e James vem com aquele aviso de problema. O Remus não. Mas você deveria saber que isso acabaria te magoando.

-Lily.- Sussurrei com dor- Quando você espera muito por algo, mesmo que seja apenas um instante, mesmo que seja apenas uma noite...-Estava difícil falar- Você não prefere esse momento efêmero ao nada? Não prefere ter algo para lembrar?

-Meu Merlim, você o ama de mais.- E levou a mão ao peito

-Não era pra eu ficar grávida, mas eu não tinha ideia de que a poção que Alice tomava estava fora da validade!

-Você tomou uma poção da Alice? Você sabe que ela provavelmente estava usando pra transar com ele. Céus. Dorcas.- E me deu aquele olhar, do tipo que me deu quando percebeu que eu era apaixonada por Remus. Claro, ela sempre sabia de tudo, nós tínhamos 13 anos quando recebi esse olhar pela primeira vez. Ela percebeu antes mesmo de mim e me olhou com pena, porque ela sabia que o beijo dele com Alice, que nós presenciamos, tinha me doído. E foi só numa brincadeira boba. E agora ela sabia, meu futuro estava comprometido, qualquer coisa seria complicado e meu coração estaria decididamente arruinado, mais do que já estava naquele fatídico outubro! Ah outubro de 77, o ano que entraria para história. Lily sendo pedida em casamento por James, Sirius com uma tatuagem, Marlene com um garoto mais novo e pasme, o irmão de Sirius! Eu ficando bêbada e pela primeira vez falando em publico. O que eu discursei naquele noite em volta daquela fogueira idiota?

**14 de fevereiro de 1971**

-Nós vamos entregar cartões para os nossos amigos. – Lily disse empolgada, estava com uma bolsa de camurça marrom pendurada no ombro direito. Dorcas conseguia ver os papéis cor de rosa, vermelhos e em vários formatos- Fizemos vários feitiços.- A loira sorriu para a ruiva

-E-eu... N-não sei. São muitas pessoas para falar.

-A vamos.- Alice surgiu com um sorriso- São nossos colegas de casa.

-Menos aquele Potter.- Lily lembrou emburrada. Dorcas sorriu e assentiu. Estava uma pilha de nervos. Era uma garota tímida, diferente das crianças de sua idade, quase não gritava, falava baixo e sentia muita vergonha, de tudo e todos. Elas desceram para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Começaram pelas meninas. Alice e Lily faziam a maior parte, de falar e entregar os cartões, e trocar alguns. Dorcas sorria e agradecia quando ganhava algum. Marlene entregou um a ela e muito feliz e surpresa Dorcas sorriu. Lily parecia conhecer a quase todos. Foi então que ela viu. Sua dupla de poções no meio dos amigos. Ele parecia cansado, até mesmo doente.

-Remus está meio mal.- Alice murmurou- Vamos entregar um cartão a ele?- E ela parecia muito empolgada. A ruiva entregou a bolsa a ela

-Não vou perto daqueles dois. Black e Potter, infernais.

-Hum. Doe vai comigo.- E saiu puxando a loira pelo braço. Conforme se aproximavam o coração de Dorcas disparava. Remus parecia realmente muito mal e ela se preocupou.

-Oi meninos. Estamos entregando cartões de dia dos namorados para nossos amigos. Tem mensagens animadoras para passar o dia.

-Hum, e babadinhos e cartões cor de rosa vão mesmo nos animar Miler.- Sirius debochou de Alice e Dorcas apertou o braço dela enquanto sentia o rosto arder- Hey Meadowes. Não vai se enterrar no carpete!

-Sirius!- Remus chamou irritado e fez um gesto de mão brusco- Pode parar de gritar e falar feito uma pessoa normal? As meninas estão sendo gentis.

-Eu aceito os cartões.- James empurrou Sirius e sorriu largamente

-Lily fez um para você.- Alice mentiu e sorriu travessa. Dorcas arregalou os olhos. Dorcas entregou um cartão a Peter e pulou Sirius propositalmente entregando o cartão de Remus. Ele leu a mensagem e sorriu. Olhou para as duas

-Obrigado meninas. – Entregou de volta dois sapos de chocolate. Dorcas viu aquele gesto como extremamente doce e gentil. A menina era muito sensível ao mundo a sua volta. Gestos gentis a tocavam de maneira sem igual

-De nada Remus.- Alice sorriu empolgada para ele e acenou para os outros. Sirius ficou resmungando sobre não ter ganhado um cartão.

**N/A: E aí galera, o que estão achando? Curiosos? Se gostaram comente. Quem conhece meu sistema de postagem já sabe, mas pra quem não fique tranquilo. A fic está completa, será terminada e está sendo postada aos poucos. Eu gosto de comentários do mesmo jeito que você gosta de ler então se puder me fazer feliz, comente logo aqui! Ui, estou inspirada. Bjs até o próximo cap! **


	2. Capítulo 2: Cartas na messa

**2-Capitulo 2- Cartas na mesa**

**N/A: Oun, muito obrigada pelos comentários suas lindas. Espero que gostem desse cap. Sem betagem, mas relido e feito com carinho. **

**Bjs e aproveitem.**

**Ingênua de vestido assusta. Afasta-me do ego imposto. Ouvinte claro, brilho no rosto. Abandonada por falta de gosto**

**28 de outubro de 1973**

-Agora você passa pra cá.- Dorcas assentiu e olhava atentamente as mãos de Remus dando um nó na corda. Aquilo fazia parte da decoração de Halloween. Estavam ajudando com o salão principal. A garota reparou na cicatriz da bochecha e nos fios grisalhos. Continuou encarando o garoto. Os olhos dele eram quase laranjas.

-Âmbar.

-O que?

-Seu olhos. A cor dos seus olhos. Você combina com o outono Remus.- Ele sorriu timidamente e ela corou e baixou os olhos- Desculpe.

-Você combina com a primavera.- Sorriu de canto, um sorriso que ela tomou como fofo- É delicada.- E a menina sentiu o coração palpitar. Olhou-o com carinho

-Estou com um volume novo de Sherlock Holmes.

-Já leu?

-Assim que terminar te empresto.- E sorriu de lábios fechados

-Oh, por favor. Terei algo para barganhar por esse livro logo mais.

-Espero pra ver.- Ela brincou e o rapaz estendeu a corda para ela- Sua vez de fazer o nó.

-O que não fazemos por pontos extras.

Alguns dias depois Remus chamou à amiga e lhe entregou uma fita daquelas de tocar no rádio

-O que é isso?- Ela perguntou e se levantou da poltrona macia perto da lareira. Pegou o objeto curioso da mão dele

-É uma fita, pra ouvir naqueles toca fitas que o professor mostrou na aula de estudo dos trouxas.

-Oh. Isso... Obrigada, mas não terminei de ler o livro ainda.

-É apenas...-A olhou feliz, com um sorriso que a fez sentir algo estranho e desconhecido.- Por guardar meu segredo.- Remus viu as bochechas da menina corarem e o canto dos olhos molharem. Franziu o cenho preocupado- O que houve? Falei algo ruim?

-Fico triste que coisas ruins aconteçam a pessoas boas.- Sussurrou. Ele lhe fez um cafuné. A despeito de toda a vergonha que um menino de 13 anos podia sentir foi carinhoso. Ele era diferente e ela se encantava com aquilo.

_/_

Eu me perdi em meio às lembranças e a fala de Lily. Quando melhorei e pude levantar sem vomitar ou cair de tontura outra coisa me impediu de sair do quarto. As lágrimas desesperadas. Eu não consegui conter. Estava mais que encrencada e repetindo o mesmo erro que minha cometeu. Lily tentou me acalmar sem sucesso. Meu coração estava despedaçado. Eu não queria encarar Remus, não queria lhe dizer que teríamos um filho e perceber a culpa e a obrigação de ficar comigo. Eu conhecia Remus bem de mais. Erámos as "párias" da sociedade bruxa, com família pequena e pobreza exagerada. Eu sabia sobre o segredo dele e ele sabia sobre o meu. O licantropo e a filha bastarda do assistente do Ministro. A mãe de Remus não quis saber dele depois que foi mordido. Meu pai não quis saber de mim desde sempre. Nós buscávamos incessantemente formas de superar o sentimento inconsciente de rejeição. Ele encontrou os Marotos, eu encontrei Lily e nós nos encontramos. Agora estava prestes a perder isso.

-Sabe...-Suspirei- Eu estou com medo.

-Claro que está. Esteve apaixonada por Remus por tanto tempo que agora, quando isso é uma possibilidade real, te assusta.

-Você...- Eu tinha dificuldades de falar normalmente. Preferia à escrita e os pensamentos. Estava muito bem no meu mundo, mas eu precisava fazer isso- Lily, eu não posso dizer a ele.

-Como assim? Ele tem o direito de saber e mais que isso, tem uma responsabilidade com você.

-Eu quero o amor dele não o dever.

-Mas se você está grávida... Doe. Isso é sério, é sobre uma vida que estamos falando. Não pode deixar esse bebê crescer com o mesmo trauma que você.- Baixei os olhos

-Ele não tem onde cair morto. Que acha que vai acontecer? Somos dois pobretões sem perspectivas para o futuro nessa sociedade fascista! E não tem futuro, sabe? Nós dois. Ele corre atrás da Alice desde os 13 anos.

-E está na hora dela decidir o que quer.

-Ela não faz por mal. Ela gosta dele, mas também gosta do Frank.

-Eu sei Doe. Sei que ela não faria isso de propósito, acontece que ela sente... Amor de mais. E por isso está nessa situação e você está assim... Ah eu vou matar o Remus. Como... Eu te avisei! Desde que ele te deu aquele beijo, eu avisei!

-E eu não escutei.- Gritei. Lily parou de falar. Estava espantada. Eu nunca tinha gritado com ninguém. Eu sempre era quieta e falava baixo, sempre com vergonha.

-Dorcas. Por que você está com tanto medo?

-Eu não sei. Ele não foi claro naquela noite. Eu fiquei confusa e... Eu tenho muito medo de confrontá-lo. Também...- Suspirei sentindo a garganta fechar- Ele não fez questão de conversar sobre isso Lily. Eu tenho medo de ter sido um alivio. Eu vou deixar isso pra lá.

-Como pode dizer isso nesse momento? Grávida do seu melhor amigo! Dorcas. Ele é Remus, o menino que dividiu a carteira de poções com você no primeiro ano. O garoto que bateu em Lúcio Malfoy porque ele te ameaçou e o Malfoy era um formando! Ele é o garoto que te abraça quando você está triste. Você o conhece. Ele não vai ser um escroto com você.

-Eu... Não sei o que fazer.- Levei a mão a testa e dei de ombros.

-Acho que pode começar indo pra aula. – Eu assenti. Após um banho longo e uma escapada até a cozinha na companhia de Lily, fui para aula. Ele era minha dupla de poções desde sempre. Entrei naquele laboratório abafado, senti as pernas pesadas e o estomago apertado. Sentei ao lado dele.

-Bom dia.- Ele beijou meu rosto. Ah! Aquilo. Gesto bobo, mas... Ele fazia diferente, era um toque de quem realmente queria que você tivesse um bom dia- Alice disse que estava mal. Por isso perdeu Transfiguração?- Assenti. O cheiro dele chegando a meus sentidos. Fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente. Foi uma ideia terrível já que ao fazer isso as lembranças daquele Halloween povoaram minha mente.- Você está bem?- Assenti e abri os olhos. Olhei para a mesa. As mãos dele estavam casualmente apoiadas. Eram dedos longos e finos, com algumas cicatrizes. Lembrei novamente de um mês e meio atrás e meu coração ficou mais apertado. – Dorcas. Acho que precisa ir à enfermaria.

-Eu estou bem.- Resmunguei grosseira e ele ficou surpreso. Eu nunca tinha falado assim com ele. Em quase 7 anos de convivência, nunca o tratei de maneira ruim. Ele nunca tinha me dado motivos, mesmo que eu quisesse mata-lo por sempre voltar correndo para Alice e se ferrar depois. Senti a mão dele afastando o cabelo do meu rosto e os dedos subindo ligeiros para minha cabeça, fazendo um cafuné quase na nuca. Fiquei tensa, foi assim que tudo começou da última vez e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de lembrar daquelas coisas. Eu não _queria_ me dar ao luxo de lembrar daquelas coisas.

-Está brava comigo.- Ele sussurrou num tom culpado. Eu quase quebrei meu pescoço ao virar e o olhei cética. Eu era Dorcas, a menina tímida e doce que tinha os olhos azuis e brilhantes, uma das últimas pessoas que olharia assim para alguém. Óbvio que ele estava surpreso- Podemos conversar mais tarde?- Eu queria gritar não, todo o silêncio desse um mês e meio e o fato dele ter se agarrado com Alice de novo, aquilo era o suficiente para mim. Não precisava de mais conversas com as atitudes dele. Remus era um rapaz gentil, amigável e cheio de compaixão, mas ele também era apenas um menino de 17 anos, apaixonado por uma garota complicada e encantadora. Eu fui apenas um desvio de conduta. O coração dele estava preso a Alice e coitado, no fim ela escolheria Frank, era óbvio. Remus era o desvio de conduta dela.- Em?

-Tudo bem.- Sussurrei sentindo aquele nó quente entalado na garganta. Meus olhos marejaram. O professor nos chamou atenção e voltou à explicação. A mão dele procurou a minha e eu me recusei a ter esperanças. Mesmo que o toque, tão típico na nossa relação amigável , me deixasse fora de órbita.

**Novembro de 1975**

-E agora!- Sirius gritou- James e Cereja tem 7 minutos no paraíso!- Lily ficou vermelha ao ouvir as chacotas dos garotos e os risinhos das meninas. Levantou irritada e encarou James

-Eu sabia que teria alguma armação! Sabia. Alice, eu vou te matar por me fazer participar disso.

-Cereja.- James chamou- Foi o destino.- A ruiva o encarou irritada e saiu andando

-Vamos acabar logo com isso.

-Uhhhhh.- As pessoas sentadas em roda gritaram. Remus meneou a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios. Dorcas o encarou. Ela ainda tentava entender porque estava ali. Não lembrava de ter concordado e no entanto lá estava ela, sentada numa roda no chão sujo da Casa dos Gritos. Olhou em volta. Tinha dois meninos a mais que meninas. Alguém pegaria baba de alguém. Esperava que não fosse ela. Esperava poder levantar e sair dali, mas estava travada, com vergonha e deslocada. Lily e Alice conversavam com todo mundo e ela morria de vergonha. Tinha medo de falar algo estúpido e ser motivo de piada. Ou pior, de ser deixada de lado. Como ela foi parar naquilo? Aé, Remus e seu sorriso. Sua mão deslizou no chão, tentando conter o nervoso, sentiu a farpa entrar na sua pele e fez uma careta de dor

-O que foi?-Remus sussurrou preocupado. Ela deu de ombros. James e Lily voltaram do cômodo ao lado em exatos sete minutos depois e Sirius esfregou as mãos, animado. Lily estava vermelha e com cara de poucos amigos. James tinha a marca de cinco dedos na bochecha

-Ahhh então vocês são selvagens.- Sirius debochou e Lily mostrou o dedo médio para ele

-Vá se foder Black!- James ficou calado, sentou irritado e cochichou algo com Peter. Dorcas deixou de dar atenção a eles e virou à mão, a farpa era bem pequena. Um pontinho escuro em sua mão clara. Em volta do pontinho preto uma vermelhidão se espalhava e ela sentia a palma pulsar. Estava doendo. Ted Tonks virou a garrafa. Ela observou o vidro ganhar velocidade, enquanto via a força do objeto ir embora se perguntou que tipo de brincadeira estúpida era aquela. Olhou em volta. Todos ansiosos, as expressões nitidamente tensas. Revirou os olhos, aquele casaco tinha uma etiqueta que pinicava as costas e o frio daquela casa abandonada estava começando a incomodar, do mesmo jeito que a farpa em sua mão. Franziu o cenho irritada e mudou a expressão assim que viu a garrafa parar em sua direção. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o fundo apontando para Remus. Seu coração deu um pulo quando o olhou. Ele tinha as bochechas vermelhas e parecia nervoso.

-7 minutos no paraíso. Acho que será o ponto alto da sua vida Meadowes!- Marlene debochou e Remus revirou os olhos. Ambos levantaram, ela atravessou a roda e chegou até ele. Remus sorriu amigavelmente e estendeu a mão. Ela aceitou, mas logo puxou de volta, a farpa tinha machucado. Andaram lentamente até o outro cômodo e como nas regras, Sirius os trancou lá. Não tinha nada além de um quarto vazio. Ela não conseguiu encará-lo

-Dorcas?- Ele chamou e ela tomou fôlego

-Olha...- Cutucava a mão tentando tirar a farpa, sem olhar para ele- Eu só... Estava conversando com você e de repente me vi aqui. Não era minha intensão me atracar com você numa sala vazia por causa de um jogo estúpido.- Sua voz começou a tremer e a mão também, a tarefa de retirar a farpa ficando mais complicada- E-eu só... Somos amigos desde sempre e... Eu não... Só precisamos ficar aqui até acabar o tempo e depois eu vou embora. Ai.- Reclamou ao enfiar a farpa mais para dentro

-O que fez na sua mão?- O rapaz perguntou como se ela não tivesse dito absolutamente nada. Aquilo a ofendeu. E ela não entendeu o motivo

-Farpa.- Viu a sombra dele se aproximar pelo chão e levantou o olhar

-Posso ver?- Dorcas assentiu. O garoto pegou a mão com cuidado, ela corou ao sentir a temperatura da pele dele. Era quentinha. – Você não pode forçar em cima, se não ela vai afundar. –Os dedos dele começaram a apertar em volta, onde estava vermelho- É só apertar em volta, assim ela vai sair.- O jeito baixo e calmo dele falar lhe deu um comichão no estomago. Engoliu em seco. –Está doendo?

-Um pouco.

-É só ter jeito. Viu? Saiu.- E limpou a mão dela. Concentrada em olhar a mão não percebeu que ele estava encarando-a . O dedo dele deslizou pela mão dela- Sua mão é quentinha.

-A sua também.- A garota finalmente o encarou, estavam mais próximos do que ela supôs

-Por que está me encarando assim?- O rapaz corou

-É verdade o que Sirius disse?

-Sirius diz um monte de besteiras Aluado.- E sorriu ao sentir o carinho que ele lhe fazia na mão

-Ele falou que você...- Engoliu em seco. Ela começou a desconfiar de algo e seu coração aqueceu em uma fraca esperança- Estava chorando e ele ouviu.

-Bem, eu sempre estou chorando.- Murmurou- Dá última vez foi por causa de um filhote de gato.

-Não, você sempre quase chora por algo. Aí fica com as bochechas vermelhas por segurar o choro.- Dorcas sorriu fracamente- E seus olhos ficam com os cantinhos molhados.

-É muito doce da sua parte. Reparar essas coisas. E bem, não seria mesmo um grande caso eu chorando. Provavelmente foi na semana passada, quando aquelas mudinhas de mandrágoras quase morreram. Lembra?

-Sim. Foi na semana que saí com a Alice.- A loira baixou o olhar

-Então ele te contou a conversa.- Não foi uma pergunta- Era apenas para Lily ouvir.- Sussurrou

-O que ele disse é verdade?- Ela puxou a mão da dele bruscamente e o olhou com dor

-Por que vai me forçar a dizer algo que você já sabe?

-Eu não queria te fazer sofrer. Se eu soubesse eu...

-Você o que?- O olhou com dor- Teria feito o que?

-Não teria feito você ouvir sobre minha paixão por Alice.

-Mas isso foi bom.- Ele a olhou confuso- Foi bom porque me fez cair na real. Nós somos amigos. Antes de qualquer sentimento romântico surgir, eu quis ser sua amiga. Não seremos nada além disso por mais que essa paixão idiota me consuma no momento e por mais que atualmente me doa olhar para você.

-Doe.- Ele se aproximou estendendo a mão

-Por favor. Não faça isso agora.- Sorriu fracamente e o olhou com carinho

-Por que você...? Como conseguiu sentir algo por mim?

-Eu sempre senti, da mesma forma que sempre sentiu por mim. É a tal da cumplicidade sabe? Só que no meu caso, eu pensei que se... Se fosse pra me relacionar com alguém, seria alguém que me entendesse e alguém em que eu pudesse encontrar não só um amante, mas um amigo. Então eu olhei para o lado e...-Estalou os lábios- Meu coração viu você.- Ele mordeu o canto do lábio e levou a mão ao queixo. Estava completamente deslocado. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas desistiu de falar

-Doe...

-Aluado.- Ela deu um sorriso triste com o canto da boca. Mais um repuxar de lábios do que um sorriso em si.- Eu sei o que sente por Alice da mesma maneira que eu sei o que sente por mim. Você não vai perder a sua amiga, da mesma maneira que eu não vou perder meu amigo por não ter o romance. Ter consciência disso me fará seguir em frente.

-Eu... Sirius disse pra mim uma vez, pra reparar no jeito que você me tratava, mas eu pensei que fosse presunção minha, que uma garota como você não se interessaria romanticamente por mim. Eu nunca aventei a possibilidade e eu realmente não queria ter feito você ouvir sobre meus sentimentos em relação à Alice desde o terceiro ano. Isso foi... Cruel com você. Eu sinto muito. Eu jamais me perdoarei por ter causado sofrimento a alguém tão importante para mim.

-Já existe sofrimento bastante em sua vida para arcar com isso Remus. As amizades devem ser a parte boa da nossa jornada. Elas servem para adoçar o amargor da vida. De que adianta se consumir por isso?

-Eu... Eu queria poder sentir o mesmo, para não ter te magoado.

-Se você pudesse você o faria. Com certeza o faria, jamais me magoaria e eu confio em você.

**N/A: OH! Mas, mas... Que dó que dó que dó! Por que os garotos são tão idiotas quando tem 15 anos? Meu Merlim! É, Dorcas sendo muito madura para a idade. Remus é um fofo, não consigo ter raiva dele. Gostou? Comente! Bjs até a próxima att. **


	3. Capítulo 3- Me beije para se apaixonar

**Capítulo 3- Me beije como se quisesse se apaixonar**

**N/A: Oi oi genteee. Quero agradecer os comentários, fico feliz com eles. Sei q os caps são curtinhos, mas eu gostei de dividi-los assim. Na segunda parte desse cap, quando volta o tempo, eu estava ouvindo a música Kiss me do Ed Sheeran. Quem quiser ouvir enquanto lê, fica a dica. **

**Está sem betagem, mas reli. Desculpe os errinhos, sempre passam. **

**Kisses and Enjoy.**

**Agora sei não mais reclama. Pois dores são incapazes. E pobres desses rapazes,  
que tentam lhe fazer feliz**

O sinal anunciando o fim da aula tocou e eu enrolei para guardar meu material. Não queria conversar com ele. A última vez que falamos sobre os meus sentimentos foi há muito tempo e tudo tinha se resolvido. Eu não sei como me deixei levar dessa maneira. Fechei minha mochila e coloquei nas costas. Ele deslizou a mão até meu pulso. Sabia que ele jamais perderia esse hábito. Saí, seguindo-o. Minhas pernas pesavam feito chumbo.

-Remus.- Chamei enquanto andávamos nos corredores- Seja breve, não quero perder E studos dos Trouxas. – Murmurei

-Sei. É importante pra você. Já decidiu que curso fará na universidade?

-Se eu for aceita em alguma.

-Você é inteligente. Claro que será aceita.- Ela suspirou.

-Acho que literatura ou jornalismo. – Ele ficou calado o resto do caminho. Eu sabia boa parte dos atalhos dos Marotos. Sirius, James e Peter me arrastaram para algumas aventuras . Principalmente para eu enrolar Lily quanto animagia ilegal. Logo me vi em um corredor vazio no segundo andar. Encostei na parede e cruzei os braços. Eu nem queria estar ali pra começo de conversa. Fiquei nervosa e meu estomago embrulhou. O que eu estava esperando? Uma declaração de amor? Uma satisfação? Um pedido de desculpa? Nada me satisfaria. Nem mesmo a primeira opção. Tudo deveria ter acontecido um mês e meio atrás.

-Dorcas... –Ele suspirou- Por que fugiu de mim?- Senti o estomago afundar. Encarei-o longamente

-É sério que está me perguntando isso?

-E-eu... Estou... Eu...

-Você não falou comigo. – Meus olhos marejaram. O nó na garganta estava difícil de engolir

-Eu sinto muito.- Ele sussurrou- Estava dando o espaço que queria. E também colocando a cabeça no lugar.

-Você podia tentar colocar o coração no lugar. Quem sabe assim entenda porque não falei com você.- Ele encarou o chão e meu coração quebrou por dentro- Enquanto ele estiver apontado para outra pessoa não vai dar pra te ter por perto. Não agora que...- Fiquei calada. Não podia dizer aquilo, não queria dizer aquilo. Seria meu segredo

-Agora que o que?

-Agora que eu não estou em condições de sufocar. Não depois de todo esse tempo.

-Eu nunca pedi...

-Não é a questão. Era fácil antes de te ter pra mim.- Me aproximei e o toquei no rosto. Os olhos dele me inundaram a alma- Mas agora eu não posso lidar com isso.- Delicadamente me aproximei e encostei meus lábios nos dele. Pude ouvi-lo suspirar e me afastei lentamente- Eu te amo.

-Será que podia me ouvir?

-Eu não quero.- Murmurei com dor e saí andando.

_/_

**Um mês e meio atrás**

A fogueira crepitava numa chama alta. Algumas pessoas conversavam e outras dançavam. Tinham muitos formandos ali. Era uma tradição, todo ano os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória faziam uma fogueira naquele ponto da Floresta Proibida, apenas para os veteranos. O último Halloween naqueles terrenos. Todos levavam cervejas, bebidas e música. O clima era agradável, de algo novo pairando no ar. Em alguns meses seriam todos adultos, mas não era apenas a ansiedade pelo novo que tomava o coração de algumas pessoas.

Remus pegou outra cerveja, cerca de duas horas depois do inicio da tradição e sentou no tronco perto das chamas. James e Sirius estavam assando um doce branco que Lily tinha levado e o apanhador ainda fazia um malabarismo com o galho querendo impressionar a namorada. Um rádio de pilhas tocava uma fita dos Stones e o som amigável de conversas e risos preenchia o ambiente. Correu seus olhos pelo local. Viu Alice abraçada com Frank, mas já fazia um tempo que não sentia nada ao ver aquilo. Já fazia um tempo que saberia como dizer não a ela. E estava aliviado que fosse assim. Cruzou as mãos embaixo do queixo e franziu o cenho. Ele não estava ansioso para sair da escola, uma guerra acontecia lá fora e aquilo lhe tirava a paz. Não era algo passageiro. Todos ali sabiam daquilo. A maioria de seus colegas de casa estavam sendo afetados. Marlene tinha perdido a mãe no mês passado por causa de uma emboscada em Hogsmead. O pai de James tinha morrido no ano passado e Lily tinha perdido os pais num atentado na passagem dos trouxas ao Beco Diagonal. Aquilo o preocupava.

O rapaz suspirou e correu seu olhar para direita. Viu sua amiga. Seu coração apertou ao pensar que ela poderia perder a mãe. Ele entendia a situação de Dorcas. Passaram coisas semelhantes. Ela sorriu para algo que Sirius dizia. Os dois se davam bem. O Black falou algo e o sorriso dela diminuiu ficando tímido e encantador. Então Remus quase levantou quando seu melhor amigo se aproximou perigosamente de sua melhor amiga. A loira riu e saiu de perto, andando na direção dele. Remus engoliu em seco ao vê-la. Algo como um sino tocou em sua mente. Ela estava linda, com os cabelos soltos na altura dos ombros, atraentes ondas douradas. As maçãs do rosto rosadas e um sorriso de lábios fechados, para ele. De maneira meio boba o rapaz continuou a observá-la. Parecia quase ingênua com aquele vestido azul e um casaco de lã nos ombros, os botões abertos. Desceu o olhar, corou ao notar como a roupa ressaltou as curvas do corpo. Ela era sua amiga afinal, e embora, nos últimos seis meses tenha se pegado pensando se ela ainda gostava dele, ainda assim ela era sua amiga

-Hey.- Ela sentou ao lado dele e bateu a garrafa de cerveja na dele- Um brinde ao último ano.

-E as burradas.

-Algumas.- Os dois riram e Remus a encarou. As chamas da fogueira deixaram tudo meio alaranjado e os olhos dela pareciam brilhar mais. Beberam. Ela olhando para a fogueira e ele para ela- O que foi em?- perguntou risonha

-Quantas dessas já bebeu?

-Hum, umas 5. E você?

-Oito.- Os dois riram e ela empurrou a perna dele com a dela

-Então. Vai fazer o que? Quando se formar?

-Acho que vou seguir seus planos. Fazer uma carreira trouxa. Já que aqui não tenho chance.

-Aluado.- Ela o olhou com um sorriso bonito. O sorriso de lábios fechados que ele tanto gostava- Você pode fazer o que quiser. Basta acreditar. E deixar de ser um cretino consigo mesmo.

-Ouch.- Eles riram de novo e beberam mais um pouco- Hum.- Murmurou enquanto engolia- Você está linda hoje.

-Eu caprichei um pouco.

-Querendo impressionar alguém?

-Eu já consegui.- Sorriu olhando para frente. Remus seguiu seu olhar e viu Sirius acenando para os dois. Sentiu o estomago afundar e um nó quente na garganta.

-Você está saindo com alguém?

-Sabe que não.- Murmurou roucamente. - Eu sou desastrosamente tímida para isso e você seria o primeiro a saber.

-Nem se fosse um amigo?

-Está com ciúme do Sirius?

-Bem, vocês se beijaram no terceiro ano.

-Do mesmo jeito que o Frank e a Marlene se beijaram naquele dia e ninguém vai casar com ninguém. Ou transar. Ou... Preciso de outra cerveja.- E levantou- Quer uma?- Remus assentiu e a observou ir até o isopor do chão. Ela voltou com uma expressão de tédio. Continuaram conversando sobre coisas aleatórias até que em um dado momento James parou a música e exibido como era, pediu Lily em casamento no meio de todo mundo. Ela aceitou feliz e Sirius fez algum discurso idiota que Dorcas, um tanto quanto bêbada, levantou e ajudou. Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso por ver sua tão tímida amiga falando em publico e ficou mais surpreso quando viu Sirius levantá-la num abraço de urso. Revirou os olhos e providenciou mais cerveja para si. A música voltou em dado momento e Dorcas também. Ele a olhou novamente. Os lábios dela estavam com aquele sorrisinho que ele gostava.

-Hey, vai passar a noite inteira aí?- Ele deu de ombros. – Chato.- E deu a língua para ele. Remus a olhou atentamente

-Doe...

-Nem vem. Se for falar da Alice o resto da noite e ficar aí no canto depressivo e...

-Eu queria dizer que eu acho que a superei.- E viu os ombros dela ficarem tensos

-E como chegou a essa conclusão? Hum, quer saber?- Tomou um gole grande de cerveja e jogou a garrafa no chão- Que se exploda!- E puxou-o com força pela nuca. Remus arregalou os olhos e em seguida virou-os de prazer, fechando-os por fim. Recebeu-a de boca aberta e como se uma faísca caísse na pólvora, ele puxou-a para si com afobamento. Respirando dentro da boca dela e sentindo um fogo consumi-lo por dentro. As mãos da jovem agarraram o casaco dele e Remus sentiu necessidade de puxá-la pra si pelo cabelo.

-Hum...-Ele murmurou quebrando o beijo- Uou.- Piscou, e olhou-a inebriado. Ela estava com as bochechas rosadas e os lábios inchados.

-Isso foi melhor do que na minha imaginação.- Murmurou baixinho, ligeiramente bêbada. Ele engoliu em seco e com surpresa notou o quanto sua amiga podia ser extremamente sexy. Levou a mão até o queixo dela e com o polegar aproveitou a textura macia do lábio inferior. Pode sentir o calor vindo dela, se inclinou para mais perto e sem resistir esticou a língua deslizando pelo lábio dela. A jovem soltou uma exclamação que saiu num sussurro. A mão dela correu até os cabelos dele, parando na nuca, puxando com certa urgência. Ele deslizou os lábios pelo os dela, de maneira provocante, querendo prova-la da melhor maneira. A garota gemeu e o rapaz mal acreditou que a doce e recatada Dorcas pudesse fazer um som daqueles. Sem aguentar ele deslizou a mão para a cintura dela e a apertou. A garota não aguentou, forçou a nuca dele com a mão, beijando-o novamente. A língua dela brincava com a dele, uma mistura de mordidas e pequenos gemidos que estavam deixando-o louco, com uma pressão forte no baixo ventre e um calor nunca antes experimentado. Ao menos não só com um beijo. Aquilo era erotismo puro. A mão esquerda correu até a nuca dela, puxando-a com força

-Opa opa. O que temos aqui?- A voz bêbada de Sirius gritou risonha. Remus quebrou o beijo, mas manteve a testa encostada a dela e os olhos fechados. Podia ouvir a respiração ofegante da loira. Finalmente se afastou, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto. Sirius balançava as sobrancelhas- Eu sinceramente pensei que finalizaria a noite com a garota mais interessante da nossa casa. Mas você tomou uma atitude. Aleluia.

-Doe!- Lily chamou com um movimento de mão e a loira levantou meio tremula. Sirius sentou ao lado de Remus e o empurrou com o ombro. Ambos observaram as duas garotas conversando. Lily gesticulava e Dorcas abria outra cerveja. Remus sentiu o corpo esquentar apenas por lembrar do quanto o beijo dela era quente.

-Então, vocês constrangeram algumas pessoas.

-Você e a Cereja?- Perguntou fazendo o amigo bêbado rir

-É. Eu e a cereja. Sabe, a Lil's até que gosta desse apelido agora. E a Dorcas não se importa mais em ser chamada de raio de sollll.

-Só você a chama assim.

-Mas ela é um raio de sollll.- Cantarolou divertido. Remus notou que os gestos de Lily se tornaram um tanto quanto eufóricos. Franziu o cenho preocupado. Logo Dorcas voltou- Olá raio de sol que ilumina nossas vidas.

-Estrelinha.- A loira debochou com o nome dele- Cuidado ou vai acabar se queimando.

-Você já queimou e com azar não fui eu.- E o Black levantou, saindo dali. Dorcas iria sentar, mas viu Alice vindo na direção deles com Frank grudado no braço dela. Eles pareciam bem bêbados. Afinal, não viam o quanto aquilo seria constrangedor

- Vamos sair daqui?

-Pra onde quer ir?

-Hum, não sei. Use sua imaginação.

-Só vamos andar.- E tomou a mão dela para si. Se esgueiraram pela floresta, para não dar satisfação a ninguém. Pela primeira vez ela segurava a mão de Remus sentindo a tensão da esperança. Embora esse sentimento estivesse ligeiramente oculto pela bebida. Empurrou-o contra uma árvore quando estavam quase de volta aos jardins da escola e o beijou com volúpia. Precisava daquilo para saber se era real. Remus mal acreditava no quanto era delicioso beijá-la e toda aquela empolgação da fogueira voltou a ambos. Ele estava bêbado e por tanto meio sem noção dos limites, ela muito menos e por isso enrolou uma perna no quadril dele, puxando-o para junto de si. Dorcas gemeu contra a boca dele quando sentiu a mão comprida agarrar sua outra coxa e fazê-la encaixar nele. Sussurrou o nome do rapaz quando sentiu o estado em que o tinha deixado. Sentindo-se muito corajosa por causa das cervejas ela puxou a camisa dele, metendo as mãos por baixo e sentindo as costas. Remus arfou quando ela fez isso e a encarou inebriado. Enrolou o cabelo dela na mão e forçou a cabeça da jovem para o lado. O pescoço macio ficou exposto e Remus baixou a cabeça, deslizando a língua lentamente por todo o perímetro e usufruindo de seus instintos aguçados de lobo para ter mais prazer ainda com o cheiro dela

-Seu cheiro.- Mordeu a pele alva- É maravilhoso.- Ela nada respondeu, apenas forçou-o a colar mais os quadris ao dela com um movimento das pernas. Ele abriu a boca num gemido mudo e a encarou extasiado.

-O que foi?

-Eu posso estar meio bêbado, mas acredito que a Floresta Proibida não seja o lugar ideal para... Continuarmos com isso.- Ela o puxou para si, fazendo-o esquecer a linha de raciocínio.

-Então vamos para outro lugar.- Ele concordou com o plano maluco dela e de alguma maneira se viram no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, mais rápido do que ela iria normalmente. Quando chegaram lá, a bebedeira já tinha passado parcialmente. Ele entrou logo atrás dela e fechou a porta. Ficou encostado na madeira, com as mãos para trás e observando-a andar. Ela foi até a janela, o cabelo caindo nos ombros, todo bagunçado. Ela também tinha as mãos nas costas e ele pode ver o movimento nervoso delas se entrelaçando. A loira virou. Os olhos com um brilho intrigante. Encarou-o com um sorriso de canto, diferente dos que ele era acostumado a ver no rosto dela- Posso te contar um segredo?- Ele assentiu. Incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra diante a jovem que se revelava diante de si. Ela andou, se aproximando dele, no caminho tirou o casaquinho de lã que vestia. Ao fazer isso a alça do ombro esquerdo deslizou e os cabelos, que as mãos do Maroto desgrenharam, ajudou a formar um quadro intensamente atraente. – Eu nunca pensei em deixar de gostar de você.- Sussurrou- Até hoje a noite.

-Então estraguei seus planos?- Ela deu de ombros

-Podemos descobrir outras possibilidades.- Ficou quieta e envolveu-o pelos ombros. Aproveitou e mordeu o lábio inferior do rapaz. Ele fechou os olhos e o peito subiu e desceu rápido, num ofego necessitado

-Tem certeza de que... Eu não sei se...-Parou de falar quando a língua dela invadiu sua boca. Logo o vestido ironicamente inocente foi deixado de lado, assim como as roupas do rapaz. E naquela noite ele ficou maravilhado com o que viu e fez. Nunca tinha provado algo como aquele encaixe perfeito. Dormiu feliz, abraçado a ela, mas acordou sozinho, apenas com um bilhete escrito num pergaminho velho "Desculpa". A felicidade se foi, deixando no lugar um sentimento de apreensão e medo.

**N/A: E aí? Fofura total? Já tá acabando, mais uns dois caps e fim. Curtinha né? Se gostaram comentem. Bjs. Até a próxima att (aííí como eu tava com saudade de escrever até a próxima att hauhsuahsuahush)**


	4. Capítulo 4- Libertando-se

**Capítulo 4- Libertando-se **

**N/A: Espero que curtam o cap. É fofura pura. E como sempre, desculpe a demora. Parece que as escritoras de fics sempre se enrolam né? Não, não parece, a gente se enrola mesmo. Espero que continuem nos amando.**

**Sem betagem, mas feito com carinho. Erros acontecem. Mals aê se houver algum. **

**Escolha feita inconsciente. De coração não mais roubado. Homem feliz, mulher carente. A linda rosa perdeu pro cravo**

Suspirei ao apertar o botão do elevador. Minha vizinha, Astride, me olhou curiosa ao ver aquela mala enorme e uma coruja na gaiola

-Esses animais não são proibidos de ter?

-É um projeto da escola.- Murmurei com um sorriso cansado

-Não era suposto estar na escola?- Corei. Se fosse Marlene teria cortado a conversa com uma grosseria, mas eu era Dorcas, a menina que corava e se encolhia

-Não era suposto cuidar da sua vida?- Lily respondeu por mim e segurou minha mão. Olhei-a agradecida e entramos na caixa de metal- Eu não gosto desses trecos.

-Nem eu.- Sussurrei- Sem ma... Tecnologia de ponta.- Lily assentiu e Astride nos olhou feio. Ela era uma velha chata no fim das contas. O elevador subiu lentamente, à medida que a luz vermelha iluminava os números do painel meu coração apertava mais. Finalmente a luz indicando o 12º andar ascendeu e Lily me ajudou a sair com as malas. Astride foi para o seu apartamento. Eu olhei para a porta do meu. Eram oito da noite, minha mãe com certeza já estaria em casa esse horário. Peguei a chave no bolso e abri a porta

-Mãe.- Chamei com a voz tremula. Sentia um cheiro bom de comidinha caseira e logo ela apareceu, completamente confusa e surpresa

-Doe? Lily? O que fazem aqui tão cedo? As esperava para o natal. A escola liberou mais cedo?- Lily me lançou um olhar

-Como vai April? Tudo bem?

-Oh sim. Lily. Acabei de chegar do trabalho. Quem bom, terei companhia para o jantar. Estou fazendo aquele risoto... Espere... O que foi Doe? Está quase chorando. A escola foi atacada?

-Dorcas.- Minha amiga me encarou dando apoio

-É melhor você sentar tia.- Lily murmurou. Eu quase sorri. Elas se tratavam assim. Engoli em seco.

-É ele? Você-sabe-quem?- Neguei com a cabeça e ela suspirou aliviada ao sentar no sofá- Porque estão aqui tão cedo então?

-Mãe.- Ela me olhou ansiosa- Mãe eu vou sair de Hogwarts.

-O que? Como assim? Faltam seis meses para se formar, está maluca? Como... Você enlouqueceu? Se veio da Escócia até aqui apenas para me dizer que vai sair da escola mocinha eu...

-Mãe! Me escuta por favor.- Engoli em seco e deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem- Eu estou grávida.- Ela paralisou, ficou mais de um minuto parada, com a boca aberta, sem dar sinal de que estava viva. Olhei para Lily e depois para ela. Engoli em seco- Mãe?

-Eu vou matar aquele Remus Lupin!- Lily pareceu surpresa por ela adivinhar tão rápido- Eu vou...- O rosto da minha mãe, tão parecido com o meu, estava vermelho de raiva- Como ele ousa brincar assim com meu bebê? Como ele... Oh Doe.- Olhou-me com pena e tristeza- Por que fez algo assim?- Eu não aguentei quando ela me abraçou e comecei a chorar. De um jeito que ainda não tinha chorado em toda minha vida- Ah querida. Eu te avisei sobre isso.

-Aparentemente todo mundo me avisou.- Falei entre o choro- Mas eu o amo mãe.

-Eu sei querida. Sei exatamente como é.

-Você está me odiando não é?

-Claro que não. Somos uma família aqui. Nós três, lembra? Ficaremos juntas. – Lily morava comigo desde que os pais morreram. Não dava pra ela ficar com a irmã horrível e nós erámos melhores amigas. Sempre. – Oh céus. Minha querida. Não se preocupe, eu prometo que te ajudarei para fazer faculdade, ok? Não vai passar pelo o que passei. Não vai.- Assenti e ela limpou minhas lágrimas- Meu neto ou neta será amado.- Solucei e voltei a chorar. Lily sentou conosco e fez um carinho em meu cabelo- Como ele reagiu? Ele sempre foi seu amigo não é? Eu acho que as coisas foram melhores.

-Ela não...

-Eu não quero saber dele. Ele... Ele quer ficar com Alice, ele...Eu não...

-Dorcas!- Lily me repreendeu- Como ousa falar... Como? April, ela não contou! Não contou a ele e faz um mês e meio que não se falam e agora veio pra casa, para fugir dele.

-LILY!- Gritei inconformada- Remus não tem onde cair morto, tem licantropia e não tem futuro certo no mundo bruxo. Além do mais ele gosta da Alice!

-Para de ser burra! Ele não gosta mais dela, faz quase seis meses que ele não ficava mais com ela e... Céus! Ele precisa saber!

-Lily tem razão Doe. Ele precisa saber.

-Eu disse.

-Mas essa decisão cabe apenas a você.- Beijou minha testa e levantou- De querer que ele saiba ou não. Agora a escola, isso você vai voltar. Não vou permitir que jogue uma possibilidade pela janela. Quero que tenha oportunidades no mundo trouxa e no bruxo.- Eu sabia que era verdade, eu tinha aulas particulares todo o verão, desde que as coisas melhoraram. Para aprender matérias do colégio trouxa e ir para uma faculdade

-Se eu voltar, uma hora ele vai ficar sabendo. E eu não quero que ele saiba.

-Bom. Você vai se formar daqui seis meses, não vou deixar que jogue fora 7 anos de estudos. Eu vou cuidar da comida.

_/_

Eu passei o natal com mamãe e Lily. Foi agradável levando em conta as circunstancias. Recebi presentes dos Marotos. Junto com os presentinhos veio uma carta de Remus que me deixou insone pelo resto da semana. Ele queria conversar comigo e se eu o ignorasse novamente ele viria na minha casa. Meu prazo era 28 de dezembro. Aquilo me enfureceu. Ele queria se explicar, eu tinha certeza. Não conseguiria olhá-lo sem dizer a verdade e então ouviria o que minha mãe ouviu. Que ele não queria saber do filho e que ficaria com Alice. Chorei novamente e dormi com esses pensamentos. Acordei cedo, ouvindo vozes alteradas vindo da sala. Lily levou o dedo indicador ao lábio pedindo silêncio. Nós duas nos levantamos com varinhas em punho e nos esgueiramos pelo pequeno corredor

-Eu não quis!- Minha mãe gritou com alguém- Agora fará o favor se for embora.- Franzi o cenho confusa. Consegui ter visão da sala e vi um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos do mesmo formato que os meus. Meu coração acelerou. Ele usava um uniforme dos Aurores como minha mãe tinha dito, mas não sorria. Parecia bem nervoso.

-April! Eu tinha o direito de saber! Eu tinha! Você não podia ter me escondido isso.- Olhei para Lily e depois para os dois

-Eu devia! Você se casou com ela.

-Sim! Mas eu jamais te esqueci e eu jamais pensei que... Se eu soubesse.

-Vai embora!

-Eu não vou enquanto não ver minha filha! Você já a escondeu todos esses anos de mim. Eu tinha o direito de saber!- Gritou com desespero. Então o homem começou a chorar e meu peito apertou, olhei novamente para Lily. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados. Engoli em seco, mas a lágrima escorreu, mesmo com meu esforço para não chorar- Você me roubou!- Acusou- Você me roubou o nascimento, as primeiras palavras, me roubou a paternidade. Me roubou o amor que eu tinha o direito de ter por ela e dela ter por mim. – Eu o vi chorar e vi minha mãe chorar também- Então não me roube mais esse tempo com ela.- Aquela cena fez meu coração quebrar em mil pedaços e mais fez minha cabeça finalmente pensar com clareza.- Eu_ queria_ ser um pai. E apenas eu teria o direito de escolher se queria isso ou não. Não você!

-Eu tinha 17 anos Chase! Eu era uma menina! Uma menina de coração partido. Carente e desesperadamente perdida! O que eu deveria ter feito? Te procurado na véspera do seu casamento e dizer que esperava um filho seu?

-SIM! Era isso o que você deveria ter feito porque esse era o direito da menina! De ter um pai!

-Você se casaria mesmo assim.

-Não! Eu não me casaria, porque eu me casei com Alecta porque ELA me disse que você estava com Alphard! Ela me disse que você iria viajar com ele e que você se casaria com ele como sua família pediu! Ela me disse tudo isso e eu acreditei! Porque você nunca mais falou comigo depois daquela noite. E em nenhum minuto nessa maldita vida eu jamais parei de pensar em você e no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse tirado essa história a limpo. E agora eu descubro que tenho uma filha de 17 anos! April! Por que você me negou isso?- Eu não aguentei mais e resolvi sair do meu esconderijo. Eles pararam de falar e eu encarei minha mãe. Estava em choque. Todos esses anos minha mãe enfiou na cabeça dela e na minha que fomos rejeitadas, tudo por um mal entendido? Encarei o homem a minha frente, ele abriu a boca, me olhou com dor. Era uma dor intensa, de 17 anos roubados da vida dele. Eu estava fazendo uma grande besteira escondendo aquilo de Remus. Saber que meu pai não me rejeitou foi... Libertador.

-P-pai?- Ele sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos e correu até mim. Passou a mão por meu rosto e finalmente me abraçou. Eu o abracei de volta. Fechei os olhos e sorri.

_/_

Eu nunca tinha notado como algumas situações de nossa infância influenciam nossa personalidade adulta, ou quase adulta no meu caso. Naquela quinta-feira de manhã eu tinha abraçado meu pai pela primeira vez e ao fazer isso foi como se a maldição do medo tivesse sido quebrada. Eu estou indo encontrar Remus com uma única coisa em mente, contar a verdade, contar exatamente como me senti durante todos esses anos. Porque eu não preciso mais ter medo da rejeição. E nunca deveria ter tido porque as pessoas que não querem estar ao meu lado por eu ser exatamente quem sou, elas não merecem o esforço. Suspiro nervosa e desço as escadas para a estação de trem. Peguei o metrô com a cabeça rodando a mil por hora. Embora seja algo difícil o que eu tenho a dizer e mesmo que Remus, empregos bruxos ou a faculdade trouxa me rejeitem eu não me rejeitarei. Eu tenho fé naquilo que quero ser. E em tudo que posso conquistar. Minha vida está só começando.

Mesmo com todas essas certezas o meu coração não ficou calmo ao desembarcar, menos ainda quando andei até o Hyde Park para encontra-lo. Eu gostava daquele lugar, era cheio de grama e árvores. Mesmo com todo o frio que fazia naquela segunda-feira pra mim era confortável. Amassei o papel dentro do bolso do meu casaco. Era o exame que Madame Pomfrey tinha feito em mim. Mordi o lábio inferior quando o vento frio bateu no meu rosto. Ele estava sentado no banquinho. Empurrando as pedrinhas do chão com o pé. Como se tivesse sentido que cheguei ele levantou a cabeça. Eu sei que ele sentiu meu cheiro, ele tinha aquelas coisas por causa da licantropia que o tornavam só mais interessante aos meus olhos. Meu estomago parecia cheio de coisas estranhas que faziam ventos congelantes. Sorri ansiosa ao me aproximar e ele levantou. Estava com um casaco preto de algodão e o cachecol da escola

-Oi.- Ele murmurou com um sorriso inseguro. Eu sorri de volta

-Oi.- Sussurrei me aproximando. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu não deixei. O abracei, porque eu estou morrendo de saudades de sentir os braços dele me confortando- Estou com saudades.- Falei baixinho e ele suspirou

-Eu também raiozinho de sol.- Nós dois rimos

-Sirius e seu péssimo gosto para apelidos.- Me afastei do peito dele e o encarei. Ele sorriu carinhoso e passou a mão por meu rosto

-Eu preciso te dizer algo.

-Não. Eu preciso te falar. É algo urgente.

-Não! Eu tentei falar da última vez e você não deixou e aí eu fui covarde suficiente para te deixar ir. Só me escuta. Sabe que assim como você eu não sei lidar muito com esse tipo de coisa.

-Desculpe.- Sussurrei olhando em expectativa

-Dorcas, eu... Não dormi com você porque queria esquecer a Alice. Eu dormi com você porque eu esqueci a Alice. E foi por sua causa. Sabe, eu olhei para o lado e...-Ele engoliu em seco, completamente sem jeito- Meu coração viu você. – Eu senti meus olhos marejarem.- Me desculpe por não ir atrás de você depois... Depois do Halloween.- Suspirou obviamente com dificuldade de falar.

-Como a gente conseguiu sair da zona de conforto?- Perguntei rindo. Afinal, dois tímidos como nós

-Pra você ver a vontade.- Murmurou com um sorriso travesso. Eu torci o lábio tentando não rir e finalmente tomei coragem. – Dorcas eu queria saber se...

-Antes de me fazer qualquer proposta ou qualquer pedido indecente.- Sorri e corei muito ao dizer isso. Ele também corou e senti vontade de abraçá-lo. – Preciso te contar duas coisas.- Ele assentiu. Andei até o banco e sentei. Ele sentou ao meu lado- Primeiro, o meu pai me achou.

-Como assim seu pai te achou?- Tomei folego e contei a história dos meus pais toda de uma vez. Ele ficou surpreso e me abraçou feliz

-Isso é muito bom. Nossa isso é muito, muito bom Doe. Estou muito feliz.

-Sim. Eu também. Ele parece ser uma ótima pessoa e ficou viúvo sem um filho. Imagina a dor dele quando soube sobre mim?

-E a felicidade.

-Sim, mas eu falo da dor porque...-Suspirei- Foi a dor dele que abriu meus olhos para a besteira que eu iria fazer.

-Tem algo com o fato de você e Lily saírem de recesso uma semana mais cedo?

-Sim. Remus eu quase fiz com você a mesma coisa que minha mãe fez com meu pai.- O sorriso dele morreu no mesmo segundo e seus olhos arregalaram. Remus é uma pessoa inteligente. Ele ficou pálido e levou a mão à boca, depois meneou a cabeça negativamente e seu olhar ficou completamente perdido, exatamente igual ao quinto ano, quando soube que eu gostava dele.

-Isso... E-eu você... Nós... O-o que... Eu... Isso é o que estou pensando?- Peguei o exame de dentro do bolso e entreguei na mão dele. Ele leu atentamente. A mão ainda segurava a boca e a expressão de choque começava a me preocupar

-Então foi por isso que recebi uma proposta de emprego da sua mãe?

-O que?

-Sua mãe. Ela perguntou se eu queria ser auxiliar dela na empresa já que até nossa formatura ela subiu de cargo.

-O que? Como... Ela... Ela é incrível. Maluca, mas incrível.- Sorri

-Eu não posso... Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei os tramites de uma empresa e agora eu vou precisar... Eu. Céus, você está mesmo grávida?- E me olhou. Eu assenti. Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me beijou. Eu suspirei e logo ele se afastou- Eu sinto muito, sinto muito por te deixar com essa responsabilidade durante todo esse tempo e sozinha. Você é só uma menina.

-E você é só um menino.- Murmurei- E isso não deveria... Não deveria ter acontecido assim de primeira. Mas... A poção estava vencida e... Eu sinto muito.

-Nós dois erramos Doe. Mas...Oh! E agora, como vamos nos sustentar?- Eu sorri preocupada- Sua mãe não sabe da minha doença ela... E o bebê, o que vai acontecer? Vai ter licantropia? Você não pode morar lá em casa, aquilo é horrível. Como vou dar de comer pra essa criança? Nós nem nos formamos, eu preciso de um emprego eu...

-Remus.- Sussurrei olhando-o nos olhos- Fique calmo.- Os olhos dele estavam marejados

-Doe, eu te amo, muito, mas eu tenho que dizer, já foi novo o suficiente tudo isso que sinto e agora, mais essa... Eu estou apavorado.

-Eu sei Remus. Eu também estou. E preciso dizer. Estava bem mais apavorada antes de... Antes de conhecer meu pai. Eu estava com medo de você nos rejeitar.- E levei a mão dele ao meu ventre. Remus suspirou- Porque eu ainda tinha medo de não me olhar do mesmo jeito que olhava pra ela. Mas agora eu sei...- Olhou-o com um sorriso- Ainda bem que não me olha do mesmo jeito que olhava pra ela.- Ele sorriu, ainda meio aturdido com a noticia. Eu sorri de volta e o beijei. Diferente daquele beijo cheio de volúpia compartilhado em frente à fogueira esse foi com ternura e carinho. Ainda cheio de incertezas, afinal tínhamos feito uma burrada e tanto, mas não menos feliz.

-Então, acha que tenho futuro em meio aos trouxas?

-Você tem futuro onde acreditar e quiser ter.

-Então farei o meu melhor por nós.- Sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente.

**N/A: Então, o que acharam? Está fofo? Está meloso? Está uma bosta? HAHAHA. Se gostou comenta. Me faça feliz. **


	5. Capítulo 5- O amor imperfeito

**Capítulo 5- O amor imperfeito**

**N/A: Cap final. Espero que gostem. Sinceramente? Meloso até o último fio de cabelo, mas não menos fofo. Espero que gostem.**

**Sem betagem, mas feito com carinho. **

**Nós brigamos, sorrimos, nos decepcionamos. Nós nos machucamos, nos levantamos e tentamos novamente. Porque somos seres humanos e é isso que fazemos. Somos grandiosos em tentar viver **

-Hey.- Senti a mão de Remus deslizando por minhas costas nuas. Sorri contra o travesseiro e resmunguei

-Me dê mais cinco minutos.- Senti os lábios dele beijarem a pele do meu ombro. Suspirei e joguei o travesseiro no rosto. Os arrepios que os beijos dele me causavam eram deliciosos

-Doe.- Ele murmurou- É manhã de natal. Não quer que aconteça como ano passado, certo?

-Hum.-Resmunguei de novo- Você tem razão.- Estava fazendo manha, ele sabia. Joguei o travesseiro longe e me levantei. Ele ficou com a boca levemente aberta me olhando. Sorri para ele e comecei a vestir o pijama- Não quero dar explicações novamente e Marceli está grande o suficiente para engolir uma história mal contada.- Joguei a cueca para ele que vestiu rapidamente. Só tive tempo de colocar a camisa do pijama e a porta se abriu

-Feliz natal!- Marceli e Harry gritaram entrando no quarto e pulando com tanta animação que eu não pude evitar sorrir.

-Hum. O que será que teremos de presente hoje?

-Papai noel me deixou um dragão. Tenho certeza!- Marceli se jogou em cima de Remus agarrando seu pescoço. Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Eram muito parecidos, Remus e Marceli. A não ser pelos cabelos dela que eram tão claros quanto os meus.

-Mamãe Doe.- Harry se aproximou de mim e me abraçou- Feliz natal.- Peguei o pequeno no colo e o olhei nos olhos

-Oh Harry.- Sorri emocionada- Se parece tanto com eles.- Sussurrei

-Não chore.- Ele pediu delicadamente e passou as mãos pequenas no meu rosto- Minha mamãe vai ficar triste se você chorar. – O menino era sempre carinhoso

-Harry tem razão.- Remus se levantou com Marceli no colo. Vestia um roupão azul e felpudo- Vamos descer e abrir os presentes.

-E fazer biscoitos.- Minha filha gritou entusiasmada. Quando chegamos na sala os dois correram para a árvore. Sentei no sofá vendo Remus ajuda-los com os pacotes. Dumbledore tinha mandado um a Harry. Hagrid tinha enviado um jogo para ele e Marceli. O pequeno arrumou os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz, um gesto muito idêntico ao de James. A porta da frente fez barulho e os olhos de Harry brilharam em alegria pura

-É meu Almofadinhas, é meu Almofadinhas!- Ele correu para a porta e saiu da minha vista. Marceli saiu pulando atrás dele e ambos voltaram gritando de empolgação. Sirius vinha correndo atrás dos dois com uma sacola grande

-Feliz natal seu duendes desobedientes.- Fingiu uma voz grossa e correu atrás de Harry abraçando-o e fazendo cócegas - Feliz natal Pontinhas!- Harry gargalhou. Sirius o soltou e veio até mim

-Feliz natal Doe.

-Feliz natal Almofadinhas.- Então meu velho amigo foi até Remus e eles se abraçaram com cumplicidade de quem perdeu alguém.

A vida não foi realmente muito fácil ao descobrir que estava grávida de Marceli. A guerra logo se alastrou de uma maneira tenebrosa e difícil. Perdemos pessoas importantes em prol de uma causa justa. Minha mãe, Marlene, Alice e Frank, pessoas muito importantes, mas o que mais doeu, o golpe mais difícil, foi perder James e Lily. Aquilo mexeu com nossas estruturas e foi um longo caminho até Remus e eu percebermos que Sirius não tinha absolutamente culpa nenhuma naquilo. Até conseguirmos convencer os outros de que ele era inocente. A dor assolou nossos corações por anos seguidos, mas Harry e Marceli tinham luz e aquilo nos trazia de volta a vida. Perdi mamãe na guerra. Ela era minha base e meu mundo, mas ainda tinha meu pai e Remus. Papai foi de grande importância, nos ajudando financeiramente antes das coisas se estabilizarem. Gastamos com advogados, processos. Gastamos nossas almas, mas conseguimos a liberdade de um inocente. Sirius voltou para nós e Peter, embora ainda foragido, será encontrado. Eu tenho esperanças e eu não tenho mais medo. Não como eu tinha antigamente. A vida está dando certo.

Harry é um menino de cinco anos e Marceli uma garota de seis. Eles fazem um par incomum de irmãos, ela tão loira e ele de cabelos tão pretos. Mas são os melhores amigos um do outro. São realmente muito próximos. Sirius é o padrinho de Harry e tem por direito ficar com ele, mas quando tudo aconteceu, quando a magia que salvou o pequeno Potter fez seus efeitos ele só poderia ficar comigo, no último lugar em que Lily pode chamar de lar e onde Harry estaria seguro de ameaças até completar 17 anos. Como numa benção dos céus esse lugar foi o apartamento que morei com mamãe. E mesmo o ministério fazendo de tudo para interferir, principalmente por Remus e eu sermos as párias da sociedade, nada pode nos tirar o direito de ficar com o menino. O feitiço de proteção dizia por si só onde ele deveria crescer.

Embora assustador, incerto e muito desafiante, criar duas crianças era mágico, não o tipo de magia que estávamos acostumados, mas algo que só se constrói com amor. Quando Sirius voltou para nós não pensamos duas vezes. Ele moraria conosco. E ele aceitou, com toda felicidade do mundo. Ele e Harry eram tão próximos quanto James foi dele e aquilo embalava nossos corações de esperança. James e Lily faziam muita falta. Harry sabe que Lily e James são seus pais e às vezes fica chateado por não tê-los juntos. Me chama de mamãe Dorcas, porque a mamãe dele é Lily, mas me adora e eu fico extremamente feliz por deixa-lo tão bem. Por cuidar do menino da minha melhor amiga. De uns tempos para cá ele tem chamado Sirius e Remus de pai. É sempre sem querer, numa conversa empolgada ou para chamar a atenção deles. Mas os dois ficam extremamente felizes. Sirius só falta flutuar quando houve o menino chama-lo assim e ao mesmo tempo fica chateado por James não estar ali. Harry é extremamente amado, por todos nós.

Olhei novamente para a sala. Sirius e Remus encenavam uma história fantástica para os dois pequenos que gritavam empolgados. Fizemos reformas mágicas aqui e ali e o pequeno apartamento de antes tinham se tornado uma casa muito maior por dentro. Ainda erámos considerados as párias da sociedade. O mestiço licantropo, a filha bastarda que engravidou ainda solteira, o traidor do próprio sangue e antigo prisioneiro de Azkaban com jaquetas de couro trouxa e tatuagens, ah e mulherengo é claro, aquele ainda era Sirius apesar de tudo. Também éramos vistos como os bruxos que escolheram viver no mundo trouxa e o casal idiota e sem juízo que acreditou no braço direito de Voldemort colocando um garoto em risco. Não erámos um exemplo na sociedade onde nascemos, mas isso jamais nos incomodaria porque finalmente erámos uma família, cheia de segurança alegria e amor. E não há nada no mundo que me faça sentir inferior. Aquilo sim é amor, e além deles, naquela sala. Nada mais importa.

-Hey.- Remus sentou ao meu lado. Meu pensamento foi tão longe que só tinha notado que ele saiu da sala quando voltou- Tem um presente de natal para você.- Me estendeu um envelope branco. Engoli em seco ao ver o endereço

-É de Oxford.- Sussurrei- É da universidade. Como... Como você?

-Fui eu.- Sirius sorriu largamente- Mandamos suas notas do professor trouxa que estudava. E colocamos quase todas as matérias de Hogwarts como atividades extras.- Piscou para mim, de um jeito maroto. Minhas mãos tremiam

-Vamos. Abra.

-E se eu... E se eu não e se...-Suspirei sentido minha alma afundar num rio de incertezas. Harry e Marceli estavam curiosos- Eu já sou velha para a universidade.- Remus me olhou cético e eu bufei- Ok. Lá vamos nós.- Abri o envelope. Mal acreditando que eles me mandaram uma carta de volta. Ao ver o resultado meus olhos encheram de lágrimas

-Então?- Remus e Sirius perguntaram juntos

-Eu fui aceita.- Murmurei num fio de voz- Para história!- Remus me abraçou e Sirius começou a bater palmas incentivando as crianças a fazer o mesmo. Meu coração estava cheio de ansiedade. A vida tinha começado a andar, mas não quando resolvi morar com Remus, ou quando a guerra terminou. Muito menos porque eu fui aceita na universidade trouxa como minha mãe sempre sonhou. A vida começou a andar muito antes, no corredor daquele apartamento ao ouvir meu pai vomitando verdades em cima da minha mãe. A vida andou quando finalmente acreditei em mim. E agora eu sei, quando eu não puder andar, eu irei voando.

**Fim**

**N/A: E aí, mereço comentários? Foi bom pra vocês? Hehehe. Pra mim foi ótimo. **


End file.
